michikotohatchinfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell, Cruel Paradise
Goodbye, Heartless and Evil Paradise! (さらばだ!非情のパラダイス!) The episode starts with Michiko Malandro, the “''sexy diva''”, escaping from a high security prison known as Diamandra. While escaping through a tunnel an officer is checking the cells and notices she is gone and a hole in the floor in her cell. The alarms go off and Michiko quickens her pace. Guards go to stop the yelling prisoners, and find Michiko. Michiko fights her way out with a gun she got when taking down one officer. Outside she gets past a helicopter that crashes into a wind turbine after being shot at. As she gives the helicopter a smirk and thumbs down the propeller goes her way and the screen goes black. Elsewhere the next morning Hana Morenos brings milk back to her home (a church) where she hears the report of the prison break over the radio. She proceeds to cook omelets for her abusive foster family. An egg shell falls in and she tries to get it out, only resulting in the omelets getting burnt. As her foster parents sit for breakfast Pedro (foster father) notices the burnt underside he drops the food on the floor and told Hana to make it again. Maria and Gabrial (foster siblings) come down and proceed to step on her foot and flip her dress revealing her panties. When they all sit to eat, Pedro says a prayer while Gabrial flicks and eventually throws his food a Hana. Meanwhile, Michiko gets closer as she walks through the streets still with a gun and her prison uniform and takes food from a homeless man without asking and thanks him. Hana is cleaning the floor when Maria comes along and messes with the mop in bucket of dirty water. Hana asks her to stop but Maria takes out the mop and uses it to hit the bucket toward Hana. With her clothes now ruined she takes them out to dry where Gabrial is in a tree telling her that the ground is the ocean and that she must swim. She goes along with it until he starts throw rocks at her. When she catches one and looks at it Gabrial is already on the ground running at her and gives her a kick to the stomach. With a rug ruined by the water Hana takes responsibility and Joanna (foster mother) locks her in a small room. Being released later she takes a bath as she sits in the tub letting the water fall on her, it suddenly turns off. Hana pulls the curtains back to see if someone did that when she noticed her clothes were gone. She leaves in a towel to go to her room when she sees Maria leaning against the wall, smiling at her. Hana walks by until she feels Maria tugging on her towel. Maria says how a towel isn't clothing and proceeds to try and take it off. Hana fights back only to be kicked down the stairs and left alone. ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Michiko enters a bank and fires at the tellers glass. No one is hurt, but two police officers come in and shoot, only to have Michiko shoot at one of their hands sending the gun fly. They give up their guns and Michiko tells the bankers to put money in a duffle bag or she will blow their brain out against the wall. She escapes the bank just as another officer arrives and shoots at her. She fires back only to run out of ammo and flees as the officer is still shooting. In the chapel of the church, Pedro gives Hana books that and talks about God in a way to make her feel bad. Hana states that she was bought out with Maria's items. Later, a man who gives Hana's foster parents guardian's payment comes to visit. He asks how Hana is doing, and she responds with a smile that she is fine. As he stays to eat, he asks about a plaque awarded to Pedro. Joanna tells about his heroism in helping a juvenile man find God. In her mind, Hana calls her a liar. The cat, Blonco, comes along and strokes the man's leg. Joanna says Maria found him only to be corrected by Gabrial. She goes on saying how all the kids take turns caring for him, except for that it is Hana who does everything. Joanna asks whose turn it is to care for him today, and Maria and Gabrial kick Hana's legs to take the job. Later in the day when the man leaves, Joanna dreads the small amount of money they received. Blonco comes and strokes her legs only to be kicked off and called dirty. Joanna then goes to Hana's room and throws a sack on her floor and says get rid of it. As she leaves the sack moves and meows. It is not shown but Hana releases Blonco to go free. The next morning, Hana washes the dishes under Joanna's watch when Gabrial comes in and asks where Blonco is. Joanna says that Hana was the last to see him. Gabrial yells at her and she gives in. Her "punishment" is to ridden like an animal with a rope around her neck. He continuously kicks her and chokes her, untill Maria comes with a basket of clothes down the stairs. She says Hana must be tamed. She takes out a spray bottle of detergent and sprays it towards Hanas eyes so she will back up towards a plugged in hot iron. As she gets closer to it. Maria grabs the iron and forces it to her face. Hana goes up missing the iron but causing Gabrial to fall off her hit the ground and cry. Maria angered grabs Hana's hair and drags her to the door where she kicks her off the stairs saying she wasn't needed. Hana gets up and runs towards Maria knocking her down and slaps her while reprimanding her treatment of her and finishes with a punch. Hana runs following the road looking excited. She goes to where she released Blonco seeing if he was still there to run away with, he is gone. She looks towards the road stating that from the other side of the road, someone will come and pick me up. At that moment, a truck pulls up and a man comes out saying "Sorry to make you wait, Hana...I've come to pick you up." It was only imagined as she states that that would never happen. Back at the Church they receive a call from Michiko saying to get Hana ready to leave tommorow because her mother is coming to get her. Joanna is confused, but Pedro says that it must be someone who knows about his money scam with Hana and orders to have his shot gun ready.The next morning, as they eat breakfast Hana notices the gun behind Pedro. When the time is right, he gets the gun and tells Joanna to hide Hana. At that moment, Michiko bursts through the window on a motorbike and crashes on the table. All are stunned. Michiko looks around noticing Maria and asks if she is Hana. Maria hesitates until Michiko brakes a dish with her boot, scaring her to answer. She looks the other way and sees Hana knowing it must be her. Hana averts her eyes until she notices her tattoo. Pedro fires his gun missing every shot. Michiko unaffected asks Hana if she wants to stay here. The episode ends with Hana driving away with Michiko who smiles as she sees the cops in her mirror and drives even faster scaring Hana. Screen Shots Screen1-1.jpg|Michiko escaping Michiko 2-1-.jpg|The Guard finding Michiko gone hatchin_ep01a001.jpg|After the Helicopter crashed Hatchin ep01a012.jpg|Anime Title Logo Michiko1-11-1-.png|Hana Hatchin ep01a013.jpg|Hana cooking Hatchin ep01a015.jpg|Pedro Hatchin ep01a016.jpg|Joanna Michiko1-10-1-.png|Pedro dropping the food on the floor Hatchin ep01a018.jpg|Maria Hatchin ep01a020.jpg|Gabrial BSS Michiko to Hatchin - 01v2 73683B7B.mkv snapshot 05.54 2012.12.30 00.12.27-1-.jpg|About to take a homeless mans food BSS Michiko to Hatchin - 01v2 73683B7B.mkv snapshot 06.02 2012.11.04 01.28.22-1-.jpg Hatchin ep01a023.jpg|Maria about to hit Hana with a bucket Hatchin ep01a024.jpg|Hana being hit and drenched along with the rug Mic18 4-1-.jpg|Hana being locked away Hatchin ep01a029.jpg|Hana finding her clothes gone Hatchin ep01a033.jpg|Maria trying to take Hana's towel Hatchin ep01a035.jpg|Hana being kicked down the stairs by Maria Hatchin ep01a036.jpg|Episode one's Eyecatch 200526-1-.jpg|Approching the Bank Teller's Hatchin ep01a037.jpg|Michiko robbing the bank Mic18 1-1-.jpg|Fleeing the bank Hatchin ep01a040-1-.jpg|Hana being bribed with Maria's items Michiko1-24-1-.png Hatchin ep01a043-1-.jpg|Receiving a decent meal when others visit Hatchin ep01a057-1-.jpg|Blonco is missing Hatchin ep01a059-1-.jpg Hatchin ep01a060-1-.jpg Hatchin ep01a061.jpg|The Iron Hatchin ep01a062.jpg|The Detergent Spray Hatchin ep01a066.jpg|Hana being choked Hatchin ep01a068.jpg|Almost burnt Hatchin ep01a070-1-.jpg|B*tch Hatchin ep01a071-1-.jpg Michiko1-29-1-.png|Maria kicking Hana down stairs again Hatchin ep01a077-1-.jpg|Hana going to attack Maria Hatchin ep01a079.jpg Hatchin ep01a080-1-.jpg Hatchin ep01a086.jpg Hatchin ep01a089.jpg|The Final Blow Hatchin ep01a091.jpg|Breathing Easy Tumblr m9ailmJ5551rex4i4o1 500-1-.jpg|The man that comes for Hana Hatchin ep01a093.jpg Hatchin ep01a095.jpg|Michiko calling to have Hana ready Michiko1-37-1-.png|Pedro with his Shot Gun in the back Hatchin ep01a098.jpg|Busting In Hatchin ep01a111-1-.jpg|Beauty of a Goddess Hatchin ep01a112-1-.jpg|Hana noticing Michiko's Tattoo Hatchin ep01a113.jpg Hatchin ep01a114.jpg|Pedro shooting at Michiko Hatchin ep01a118.jpg|Hana leaving with Michiko Hatchin ep01a119.jpg|To Be Continued Category:Episodes